


Trio

by elo_elo



Series: The Woods [6]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Big time pillow princess energy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elo_elo/pseuds/elo_elo
Summary: After a night out at the Saloon, Sebastian and Joni decide to experiment.





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me. I’m just a horndog whose intentions are good.
> 
> This fic technically takes place in my universe from The Way through the Woods, but it's pretty much purely smut, so I think it can stand alone. 
> 
> If you've read my longer work and are wondering where this fits in that timeline then that is a very good question, my friend. It probably doesn't? I can't really see this happening in the fic, but I just thought it was hot so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I don’t fuck men,” Emily says, eyelashes fluttering over her drink, “but I do like to watch.” Joni isn’t sure how they got here, the three of them in the back booth at the Saloon, Gus wiping down tables across the room, trying to close up shop.

Maybe it’s the liquor they’ve had or how _warm_ the Saloon is, all golden light and dark wood, but Joni is suddenly lit up, hot all over. Her fingers find Sebastian’s thigh beside her, squeezing. What she’s trying to tell him with that touch not even she knows. Sebastian lights a cigarette, blows that first plume of smoke out the side of his mouth. “But men can get so territorial,” Emily says, sighing dramatically. “ _So_ hard to deal with all of that.”

Sebastian grins slyly, taking another long drag. “I can play nice.” His eyes flit to Joni, suddenly worried that he’s overstepped, that the banter’s gone too far. “But only if Joni wants to.”

Joni looks up at him, trying to read his expression. She shifts in her seat, every nerve in her body firing off at once. “Yeah,” she says, mouth a little dry. “Yeah, that would be cool.”

Emily’s swaying in front of them on the path, the thin gossamer of her dress a kaleidoscope of color as it swishes around her bare legs. It’s a warm night. High summer. Nearly 10 pm, but the faint glow of the sun is still visible just above the treetops. Sebastian leans down. “Are you okay with this?” She looks up at him. “I mean it, really, we can just turn around right now. I don’t give a shit about hurting Emily’s feelings if you’re not down.”

“I’m down,” Joni scratches nervously at her collarbone. “Are you?”

He certainly seems to be, cock hard and throbbing in the small of her back as he holds her to his chest, straining against his jeans. Their legs are splayed parallel, him sitting with his back to Emily’s headboard, Joni’s knees hooked over his. She’s holding onto him for dear life, one hand fisted in his hair, the other scrambling for purchase on his neck. Joni forgot how good Emily is at this, how insanely focused she gets between the legs of another woman. She presses kisses all down her pussy, pads of her fingers just ghosting at Joni’s entrance. Joni is already so worked up, grinding her hips against Emily’s mouth, when Emily takes her clit between her wet lips and sucks. Joni arches into Sebastian, groaning, legs shaking on top of his. “God, you’re so pretty,” he whispers in her ear, quick kisses on her neck and jaw. He runs a thumb over one nipple, then the other. Just feather light touches. Emily doubles down, holding Joni’s legs almost painfully open, nails digging into the delicate skin of her thighs.

“Yes,” Joni moans, “shit yes.” She settles back into Sebastian’s chest, the pressure between her legs building steadily. She’s so close. So, so close.

Emily pulls away. Joni cries out, shocked. Her hips churn against nothing.

Emily laughs as she sits back, wiping Joni from her lips. Her flowing dress has slipped down her shoulders, exposing her heavy tits. “I want to watch you cum on his cock.”

Sebastian chuckles, breathy. “Ruthless.”

“Unfair.” Joni whines.

His hand trails down Joni’s back, slipping between her legs. He works two fingers into her and Joni starts riding them, desperate, but he only thrusts into her a few times before he pulls back, fumbling for the button on his jeans. Sebastian lifts her hips to free his cock, then eases her down onto it. Joni’s eyelids flutter as she takes all of him, a cacophony of groans and little noises dripping out of her mouth. Emily crawls toward them, absently thumbing Joni’s clit. She’s watching closely as Sebastian’s cock disappears inside of her, looking almost enamored. “Wow, look at you.” She glances up to catch Joni’s eyes. “He’s big, huh? You’re so nice and full.” Joni just whimpers in response, Sebastian’s hips snapping up into her. Emily trails her thumb down, tracing where Joni’s stretched around Sebastian’s cock. “This is so hot.” Her voice sounds far away, almost detached, “this is so hot feeling him fuck you.” She kisses just below Joni’s bellybutton and Joni shudders, her senses overwhelmed. Emily drags her lips up Joni’s stomach, taking one of her nipples in her mouth and sucking. Joni’s body is a mess of hands. One of Sebastian’s hands is gripping her tit tightly, the other palm-flat across her belly, Emily's holding Joni’s hips. They move, uncoordinated, seeking. Sometimes they bump into each other, a strange intimacy for two people who haven’t touched yet. Sebastian thrusts up hard and Joni gasps, her body tensing. Emily giggles, sounding delighted. “I thought you said you were close.” Like Joni’s slow orgasm is boring her, Emily cages her clit with her fingers, jerking it roughly. Joni cries out, pulling away from her, the sensation overwhelming.

Sebastian wets his fingers in his mouth then prods Emily’s away. “That better?” He whispers in Joni’s ear, sounding almost teasing, rolling the pads of his fingers over her clit. Emily cocks her head, the ghost of a smile on her lips, and takes Joni’s nipple back in her mouth. “Come on, Joni, I know you want to cum.”

“I do.” Joni says, breathless. She’s overwhelmed. So many hands and tongues, so much sensation. “I want to cum so bad I-“ It rolls over her, warm and buzzing and steady. She quakes. Sebastian groans as she cums around him, a gentle growl. She can feel his stomach tensing, but he’s steady as she collapses back against him.

Emily leans back with a satisfied smile on her face. Her eyes flit to Sebastian, looking at him curiously, then she pulls his hand from Joni’s hip and places it on her tit. Sebastian squeezes experimentally. “How do you want me to touch you?”

She cocks her head at him. “How ever. Just don’t put anything inside me.”

“I can do that.” Joni whines when Sebastian slips out of her, setting her down beside him by the hips. He shifts his long body down the bed, laying back and gesturing for Emily to come closer. His jeans are still on, pulled down just far enough to reveal his cock, the muscular tops of his thighs. Joni’s the only one fully naked and the realization sends a fresh jolt of heat through her body. He kisses the inside of Emily’s thigh and pulls down her down onto his face. 

Joni huffs and Emily laughs, gasping a little when Sebastian’s lips settle on her clit. “She is so needy.” She winks at Joni. “Aren’t you?” Sebastian smiles from between her legs and reaches for Joni, guiding her back to straddle him. She shivers as she sinks back down on his cock, pussy sensitive and throbbing. He keeps his hands on her like he wants to say he hasn’t forgotten about her, that this is still for her. “Wow,” Emily says, resting her hands on Sebastian’s chest, grinding against his mouth, “you eat pussy like a chick.” Emily leans across his body to pull Joni into a kiss. She tastes like pennies. Joni sees Sebastian start to suck and Emily shudders, nails digging into his chest. “God, who knew a man could make me-“ her eyelids flutter, “oh fuck, holy, _fuck,_ who knew a man could make me cum.” As if goaded, Sebastian doubles down, lapping between her legs. Emily laughs. She’s always delighted when she’s about to cum, almost bubbly. When she does, she shudders, curling her back, fingers flexing on Sebastian’s bare chest. After a beat, she giggles, breathing hard but smiling brightly, then slides off him. Sebastian sits up, thrusting fast into Joni. She leans back, hands bracing herself on his shins. Emily kisses her messily, her cheek, above her eye, just barely grazing her lip. “You have pretty hands, Sebastian.” His hips stutter, slowing. Sebastian’s good at playing along, going with the flow, but this throws him for a loop. He cocks his head, confused. Joni rocks against his cock, still needy. “My mother used to call hands like yours piano hands. Such long fingers.” Her voice goes raspy. “I want to watch her cum on your fingers.” Joni clenches around him, moaning at the idea. “I want her on all fours.”

Sebastian’s eyes flit to Joni, silently asking permission, checking in. The sound of his cock as she pulls off him is so sloppy and wet. They’re all messy. Covered in sweat and each other. Joni feels intergalactic. Supernova. She feels light as air. Joni rolls onto her knees, arching her back so her ass is up for him, pussy shimmering in the light of Emily’s twinkling fairy lights.

She can hear Sebastian sit up, hear him crawling toward her. He kisses one ass cheek, grazes his teeth across the other. “You look so fucking good like this.” He drags the back of his fingers down her pussy. “So fucking good.”

Joni is mesmerized by Emily. Sebastian’s been working her up from behind for what feels like hours, but she can’t take her eyes off the woman in front of her. She’s still in that floral little slip, it’s shimmery fabric bunched up around her middle in a whirl of color. Her fingers play softly with herself, sometimes slipping inside, sometimes swirling on her outer lips. Emily grins at her dreamily.

Suddenly, Sebastian hits a spot that sends Joni nearly rocketing forward. Her mouth opens, soundless and rigid. He’s doing it again. “She’s gonna squirt.” Sebastian’s voice has gone husky.

Emily closes her legs and crawls over, looking at his fingers with interest. “You can make her do that?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian kisses Joni's tailbone. He angles his fingers down, slipping a third inside of her.

The new position makes Joni cry out. “Sebastian, fuck, _fuck.”_ It’s loud this time, like a sink faucet, and quick, rushing down her legs. Her whole body twitches, the sensation spinning up her limbs, every nerve alight. Sebastian bends down to lap between her legs and Joni nearly squeals, her body so sensitive she can barely stand it.

Emily laughs, delighted. “Oh my god _,_ I _love_ it!” Joni rests hard on her elbows, breathing heavily through her nose. Sebastian runs his hand up her spine, a comforting, almost tranquilizing gesture.

Joni opens her eyes, looking blearily back through her own legs. Sebastian’s hard again, cock turgid and glistening. Joni wags her ass on impulse, almost teasing, and he chuckles, swatting her gently on one cheek. He runs a single circle around her clit with the tip of his cock and then pushes back inside. She shudders against him, meeting his thrusts. Emily crawls in front of her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. It only takes a few of his thrusts before she comes again, moaning against Emily’s mouth, squirting weakly onto his thighs, her body shivering and worn out. She collapses onto her elbows. Emily groans at the sight. “Fuck, look how much she loves your cock.”

Sebastian leans down and kisses the nape of Joni’s neck. Gently, he flips her on her back, presses her knees up to her shoulders like when they fuck in the mornings, all softness and murmured sweetness. He leans down so they’re cheek to cheek, thrusting slow and deep. For a moment, Emily fades away. The whole room fades away. It’s just the two of them, their bodies rocking together.

Joni wants him to cum inside her, wants to feel full of him, and she tells him so, whispering it softly in his ear. The confession does something to him. He throws one of her legs over his shoulder, pounding deeper and harder than he has all night. Joni goes limp, letting her arms fall bonelessly by her head.

“Wow,” Emily says as she watches Sebastian cum. His hip stutter, collapsing onto Joni’s chest. Joni’d almost forgotten Emily was there. She sits rubbing her clit almost lazily. “You guys are so hot.” Sebastian pulls slowly out of her, both of them gasping at the change of sensation.

He rolls his shoulders, prodding at a tender spot at the base of his neck. “Want me to make you cum?” 

Emily grins. “So polite.” She spreads her legs for him, leaning back. “Yoba.” She moans as he descends. Sebastian feels across the bed with his free hand, searching for Joni. When he finds her thigh, he squeezes, holding onto it until Emily shudders, spent.

The tape Emily put in is some kind psychedelic noise rock, but the sound’s low enough that is becomes just ambient background. Joni sits comfortably in Sebastian’s lap, muscles soft and pliant. Their hands are entwined, his so much bigger than hers. Everything about him is so much bigger than her. He presses a kiss to her scalp and rests his chin atop her head. He seems relaxed too, blissed out. Emily’s digging through one of her drawers. “That was fun,” she chirps, “you guys are fun.” She glances back at them. “And cute.”

Sebastian kisses the shell of Joni’s ear. “Hear that? You’re cute.” Joni wriggles in his arms, feigning offense.

“I swear,” Emily says, opening another drawer. “I swear I kept this vhs. It’s a good one I promise. Really avant-garde piece of film. I think you’ll like it.”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian says, absently running his fingers through Joni’s hair.

Joni suddenly feels squirmy, a little cold. She looks back at Sebastian, lowering her voice so Emily can’t hear it over the music. “It’s still just us, right? This didn’t like…”

Sebastian smiles and kisses her just on the tip of her nose. “Didn’t change a thing. It’ll always just be us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
